


Peek-a-Boo

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Kitaouji Daigoro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Кагура занялась тренерской работой. <br/>Рекомендуется читать под саундтрэк к "Рокки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek-a-Boo

Утро выдалось по-настоящему замечательным. Солнце половинкой лимона поднялось над горизонтом, рассыпало золотые блестки по кронам деревьев и заискрилось на капельках росы, покрывавших траву. Правда, ни крон деревьев, ни травы из окон их дома видно не было — только соседние здания и серый асфальт, но мама, выглянув на улицу, все равно улыбнулась, сказала:  
— Какая красота, — и разбила яйцо о край сковородки.  
Будущая глазунья радостно зашипела, а Китаоджи Дайгоро потер все еще сонные глаза и посмотрел на календарь.  
Для него это утро было замечательно вовсе не тем, что оно выдалось замечательным, а тем, что это было утро первого дня летних каникул. А это значило — никаких уроков… ну, кроме задания на каникулы, но кто садится делать задание на каникулы в первый день каникул? Только полные идиоты.  
Дайгоро идиотом не был, поэтому, позавтракав, сразу же отправился в парк, прихватив с собой абсолютно новый мяч, сшитый из идеально ровных желтых и синих шестиугольников. Такой мяч автоматически возводил своего обладателя в ранг пупа если не земли, то квартала уж точно. Дайгоро, конечно, не обращал внимания на такие вещи, но в глубине души все равно было приятно.  
Он не подозревал, чем обернется этот прекрасный день.

А он ведь знал, что тайфун всегда приходит неожиданно и что никогда нельзя ослаблять бдительность.  
Солнце светило все так же ярко, но уже не ласково. Оно просто бессовестно над ним насмехалось. Не грянул гром, не посыпался град — все осталось прежним. Вот только мяч смотрел на него черной зияющей дырой, словно грустным глазом, и был теперь не круглым, а формы помятого мандарина.  
Дайгоро закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать закипающие слезы обиды и бессильной злости, но это не слишком помогло. Поэтому он с достоинством, как подобает мужчинам, зашел за ближайшее дерево и…  
— Эй, — донеслось сверху, — если хочешь в туалет, делай это в другом месте. Это мое дерево.  
Дайгоро поднял голову, увидел ноги в черных туфлях и яркие сполохи красных штанин, но было уже поздно: мир задрожал, словно мираж в пустыне, и слезы покатились по щекам.

Его звали просто Сабуро, но сам он гордо именовал себя Джо. За ним всегда следовала кучка подхалимов, поддакивавшая не только каждому его слову, но даже плевкам и отрыжке — впрочем, это было вполне объяснимо, так как Сабуро-Джо прочили в чемпионы Эдо по боксу среди юниоров. Ходили слухи, что он одним ударом отправил в нокаут взрослого мужика, а еще у него было сломано ухо, и это смотрелось довольно грозно.  
Поэтому, когда Джо проткнул железкой красивый новый мяч Дайгоро, тот мог только смотреть. А Джо засмеялся, швырнул мяч ему в лицо и ушел под одобрительные крики своих прихвостней и испуганное молчание приятелей Дайгоро.  
— Ну ты и тряпка, — сказала Кагура, выслушав эту историю, и презрительно скривила губы.   
— А что я должен был делать? — насупился Дайгоро.  
Конечно, ей легко говорить. Тем, кто с сотни метров может пробить стену, играя в «пни банку», вообще все легко.  
— Что ж, — пожала плечами Кагура, — отнесись к этому по-философски. Естественный отбор еще никто не отменял.  
Это было несправедливо. Дайгоро знал, что в этом грязном мире нет места справедливости, но при взгляде на сдувшийся мяч все равно горько царапало в груди.  
Дайгоро шмыгнул носом.  
Кагура, уже собравшаяся было уходить, покосилась на него и вздохнула.

— Ты готов? — серьезно спросила Кагура.  
— Да, — твердо ответил Дайгоро.  
Оскорбление можно смыть только кровью, сказал он этим утром своему отражению, нахмурив брови и глядя себе прямо в глаза, — точь-в-точь как вчера научила его Кагура. И это действительно сработало — теперь Дайгоро был полон решимости заставить Джо сполна заплатить за все свои злодеяния.  
— С этого дня будешь называть меня тренером, — произнесла Кагура, распечатывая одну из принесенных им упаковок суконбу. — И не забывай, как мы уговаривались: две пачки в день.  
— Слушаюсь, тренер, — вытянулся по струнке Дайгоро.  
— А это — ассистенты, — Кагура указала на простоватого парня в очках — кажется, он подрабатывал в той же конторке, что и она — и на свою здоровую собаку. — Точнее, Садахару — ассистент, а очкарик — подсобный рабочий.  
— Почему это я подсобный рабочий? — возмутился очкарик. — И я Шинпачи, а не очкарик, могла хотя бы назвать меня по имени!  
Но Кагура, не обращая на него внимания, невозмутимо продолжила:  
— Как я уже говорила вчера, все фильмы про крутых парней начинаются с того, что нам показывают, какие они некрутые. Вначале главного героя опускает банда хулиганов, а потом он решает стать сильнее, тренируется и в конце фильма надирает всем задницы…  
— Кагура-чан, — снова вмешался подсобный рабочий, — девочки не должны…  
— Итак, — повысила голос Кагура, — повтори за мной: я хочу надрать Джо задницу!  
Дайгоро сжал кулаки и отчеканил:  
— Я хочу надрать Джо задницу!  
Кагура посмотрела ему в глаза.  
— Путь к самосовершенствованию никогда не бывает простым, но помни, что никто не рождается лучшим. Чтобы стать лучшим, ты должен тренироваться и идти вперед, несмотря ни на что.  
— Слушаюсь, — растроганно ответил Дайгоро. — Слушаюсь, тренер.  
Кагура широко улыбнулась и показала ему поднятый большой палец.  
— Вот и отлично! Слушаться — это все, что от тебя требуется. Я покажу тебе силу Ёрозуи!  
— Кагура-чан… — бессильно вздохнул подсобный рабочий.  
Садахару ободряюще вильнул хвостом.

— Как думаешь, с чего мы каждый день будем начинать тренировку? — спросила Кагура, останавливаясь перед входом в видеопрокат.  
— С разминки, — ответил Дайгоро.  
Кагура фыркнула.  
— Сразу видно, что в боксе ты новичок. Боксерская тренировка всегда начинается с просмотра «Рокки».  
— А я думал, что любая тренировка начинается с разминки, — осторожно попытался возразить Дайгоро, но Кагура лишь снисходительно поджала губы.  
— Ничего-то ты не понимаешь. Кто здесь тренер, ты или я? И это, между прочим, моя авторская программа. Не хочешь заниматься — отдавай мне мою неустойку и иди плакать мамочке в подол.  
Дайгоро почувствовал легкую тень сомнения, но вспомнил: надо идти вперед, несмотря ни на что. К тому же «Рокки» все равно не оказалось в наличии — как сказал парень за стойкой, буквально полчаса назад все части забрала странная большая белая утка.  
— Чертовы конкуренты, — недовольно произнесла Кагура. — Ладно, придется пока обойтись без наглядного пособия. Основы можно объяснить и без него. Но для начала тебе необходимо бросить пить, курить и заниматься рэкетом.  
— Но я не пью, не курю и не занимаюсь рэкетом, — ответил Дайгоро.  
— Цыц! — грозно взглянула Кагура. — Просто молчи и делай как я говорю! Я сделаю из тебя мужика!  
Лучше всего мужика из Дайгоро, пожалуй, сделало бы время, но тут она ткнула асфальт концом зонта — видимо, чтобы придать своим словам дополнительный вес, развернулась и бросила через плечо:  
— Идем.  
Дайгоро посмотрел на разломившую тротуар трещину — и молча пошел.

За неимением «Рокки» следующий день начался все-таки с разминки. Затем Дайгоро бегал, делал приседания, прыгал со скакалкой и активно потел, Кагура жевала суконбу и время от времени командовала «еще круг» или «еще десять раз», ассистент дремал на солнышке, а подсобный рабочий носил воду и снаряжение.  
На следующее утро вместе с Кагурой, ассистентом и подсобным рабочим пришла зеленоволосая девушка со шваброй.  
— Познакомься, это Тама, второй ассистент, — представила ее Кагура. — Специалист по мотивации.  
— Специалист по мотивации? — уважительно переспросил Дайгоро. Он еще никогда не видел специалистов по мотивации.  
— Тама-сан наверняка знает много психологических методик, — оживился Шинпачи.  
— Конечно, — кивнула та. — Генгай-сама недавно увеличил мне объем HDD.  
— У Тамы есть одна по-настоящему потрясающая техника, — гордо, будто это была ее заслуга, произнесла Кагура. — Тама, давай!  
Тама кивнула, открыла рот и заиграла музыку. Не начала напевать, не замурлыкала, а именно заиграла: звук пошел изо рта — чистый и почему-то стерео, хотя отверстие было одно.  
Дайгоро подождал, но больше ничего не происходило. Он хотел спросить, когда же начнется техника, но паузу прервал Шинпачи:  
— Так когда же начнется техника?  
— Шинпачи, — Кагура сокрушенно покачала головой, — это и есть техника. Самая лучшая, самая мотивирующая техника в мире.  
— Изображать магнитофон, держа в руках швабру? — озадаченно уточнил тот.  
— Шинпачи, ты безнадежен, — вздохнула Кагура. — Это же главная тема «Рокки»! Та самая, под которую он бегал! Знаешь, скольких людей эта музыка побудила заняться боксом?  
— Нет, — признался Шинпачи.  
— То-то и оно, — фыркнула Кагура. — Посмотри, как она вдохновила моего ученика!  
Дайгоро удивленно моргнул: почему-то он не заметил, что успел вдохновиться.   
— Видишь, у него просто нет слов! — Кагура засунула в рот очередную полоску суконбу и скомандовала: — А теперь еще круг! Представь, что на финише тебя ждут выбитые зубы противника — и вперед!  
Дайгоро почувствовал прилив энергии и побежал: музыка музыкой, а вот образ выбитых зубов действительно вдохновлял.

— Сегодня мы перейдем к ударной технике, — сказала Кагура. — Сначала я покажу тебе основы. Смотри, вот это джеб.  
Она резко ударила левой рукой в стоящее рядом дерево. Раздался треск, и в стволе образовалось дупло.  
— А это кросс, — продолжила она, молниеносно выбросив вперед правую, и дупло стало сквозным. — А теперь — хук!   
Хука дерево уже не выдержало.  
— Кагура-чан! — донесся издалека голос Шинпачи. — Я нашел зал для тренировки… Кагура-чан! Зачем ты сломала дерево?!  
— Вон те парни все равно собирались его рубить, — невозмутимо ответила Кагура. — Оно высохшее и портит вид парка.  
Несколько человек в форме работников коммунальной службы сидели чуть поодаль на расстеленных на траве газетах и ели бутерброды.  
— Они дали нам бутерброды, — пояснила Кагура. — Правда, Дайгоро съел твою долю. Хотя ты сам виноват — мог бы быть расторопней.  
Дайгоро не сказал, что Кагура съела все бутерброды в одиночку: во-первых, это и так было ясно, во-вторых, сваленное дерево точно было больше метра в обхвате, и это впечатляло.   
— Значит, нам не придется платить никаких штрафов, — Шинпачи с облегчением вздохнул. — Ладно, в любом случае, давайте…  
Дайгоро почувствовал позади себя чье-то присутствие. Холодное, мертвящее, нечеловеческое. Ощущение было таким, будто в спину воткнули нож.  
— Чайна, твоих рук дело? — раздалось над головой.  
Дайгоро сглотнул и медленно, осторожно повернулся.  
Позади него стоял полицейский. С шеи свисали проводки наушников, из которых доносилось странное бормотание.  
Наверняка это какие-то жуткие заклинания, подумал Дайгоро, но все равно прислушался.  
…Нет, это было не слишком похоже на заклинания.   
Зачем слушать ракуго на такой большой громкости?  
Полицейский шагнул вперед, остановился возле сваленного дерева и надул из жвачки громадный розовый пузырь, который спустя секунду лопнул, издав громкий хлопок, и тонкой пленкой осел вокруг рта — даже на нос попало.  
— Придурок, — фыркнула Кагура.  
— Добрый день, Окита-сан, — приветливо улыбнулся Шинпачи.   
— Добрый, — на удивление дружелюбно отозвался тот. — Чайна, так это твоих рук дело?  
— Это дерево и так шло под снос… — начал было Шинпачи, но Кагура с вызывающим видом поставила ногу на упавший ствол.  
— Да, моих, — сказала она, ухмыляясь. — И что?  
— Одним ударом не получилось? — полицейский презрительно поджал губы. — Теряешь форму. Или у тебя эти дни?  
В дереве образовалось еще одно дупло.  
— Дайгоро, — этот тон не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
День был безветренный, но казалось, что ее челка шевелится — видимо, даже волосяные фолликулы скручивало от гнева.   
Дайгоро вдруг понял, что ее аура изменилась и чем-то стала неуловимо напоминать ауру этого Окиты.  
— Знаешь, какая сцена в «Рокки» — одна из самых эффектных? — глухим голосом спросила она.  
— Нет, — честно сказал Дайгоро.  
— Когда Рокки молотит кулаками свиные туши, — она хрустнула костяшками пальцев. — Для лучшего понимания бокса тебе обязательно нужно увидеть эту сцену. Сейчас я тебе ее покажу. Как раз и свинья есть под рукой.  
— О, — одобрительно кивнул Окита, — ты наконец решила проблему самоидентификации. Поздравляю, Свиночайна.  
Дайгоро вдруг понял, что Шинпачи еще ни разу не попытался призвать всех к спокойствию. Это было настолько на него не похоже, что Дайгоро даже удивился и взглянул на Шинпачи с любопытством, потому что Шинпачи, вызывающий любопытство, как минимум вызывал любопытство.  
На лице Шинпачи было выражение «вот задолбали». Садахару, дремавший чуть поодаль, зажал уши лапами и продолжал дремать. Видимо, подобные перепалки ни для кого, кроме Дайгоро, не были в новинку.  
— Шинпачи, — Кагура не сводила с Окиты глаз. Тот тоже не отворачивался, и Дайгоро почти увидел, как синими электрическими разрядами трещит между ними воздух, — где, ты говоришь, этот зал?

— Я тебя уделаю, сосунок, и ты будешь скулить, как щенок! — обещала Кагура, пока Шинпачи возился со шнуровкой ее перчаток. — Найди специалиста по реконструкции лица, я тебя оставлю без единого резца!   
— Кем ты себя вообразила, Чайна? — ухмыльнулся Окита, боксируя с тенью. — Луисвиллской губой*? Тогда я сегодня побуду Кеном Нортоном, так что береги челюсть.**  
— Мне кажется, это плохая идея, — пробормотал Шинпачи.   
— Подсобных рабочих не спрашивали, — отрезала Кагура. — Дайгоро! Сейчас я покажу тебе, как надо драться! Смотри внимательно и не моргай, а то что-нибудь пропустишь! Шинпачи, бей в гонг!  
— Если вы тут все разнесете, нам больше ни за что не разрешат заниматься в этом зале, — вздохнул Шинпачи. — Знаешь, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы найти это место? Я, между прочим, делал тут уборку целых два часа…  
— Ничего, — успокоила его Кагура. — Уберешь еще в каком-нибудь зале, вот и все.  
— Да, не беспокойся, Шинпачи, — кивнул стоявший справа от Дайгоро босс Кагуры, запуская руку в пакет с попкорном. — Можно просто спихнуть все на полицейский беспредел.   
— Заткнись, — стоявший слева хмурый полицейский с незажженной сигаретой в зубах показался Дайгоро смутно знакомым, — а то в придачу к статьям за хулиганство и порчу имущества получишь сопротивление при задержании.  
— Взгляни на них, — вздохнул босс Кагуры, видимо, обращаясь к Дайгоро. — И эти люди стоят на страже порядка. Как страшно жить.  
— Да пошел ты, — скривился полицейский. — И вообще, что за цирк вы тут устроили? Сого! А ну марш на пост!  
— Они вызвали друг друга на поединок, — пояснил босс Кагуры.  
— Задолбали, — вздохнул полицейский.  
— Ну, они хотя бы делают это разнообразно, — философски прохрустел попкорном босс Кагуры. — Бокса еще не было. Кажется. Или был?  
— Точно не было, — подтвердил полицейский.  
Тем временем страсти на ринге накалялись.  
— Пой, птичка, пой! Но потом не ной! В скорую помощь звони, как раз и доедут они, как зубы свои соберешь… хотя как ты их соберешь, ты же будешь в отключке, ядрена вошь!  
— Рифмы и юмор у тебя такие же плоские, как твои…  
— Ах ты!  
— Я еще ничего не сказал. Но ты, как я понял, и сама все знаешь.  
— Ах ты!!!  
Шинпачи едва успел перепрыгнуть через канаты, когда на ринге столкнулись два мини-урагана — по крайней мере, Дайгоро увидел это именно так.  
— Смотри, Дайгоро! — донесся голос Кагуры из получившегося путем слияния мини-ураганов вихря. — Вот как надо надирать задницы всяким соплякам!  
— Я же еще не ударил в гонг! — вскричал Шинпачи.  
— Не нервничай, — босс протянул ему порядком отощавший пакет с попкорном. — Все равно это бесполезно.  
Шинпачи вздохнул, поправил очки, взял немного попкорна, поднес ко рту, посмотрел на ринг…  
— Да блин, вы издеваетесь?! Какой же это бокс?!  
На ринге происходило что-то невероятное. Дайгоро знал, что Кагура сильная, но этот человек, Окита, тоже был не лыком шит. Если бы он попал под прямой удар, то легкими повреждениями бы точно не отделался: Дайгоро хорошо помнил дерево. Но Окита не боялся — на его лице был чистый азарт. Он с невероятной скоростью уворачивался от ударов — Дайгоро не подозревал, что человек способен двигаться настолько быстро. При этом он не только уворачивался, но и бил в ответ — впрочем, Кагура тоже успевала уклоняться от ударов.   
И они оба улыбались.  
…Но это точно был не бокс.  
— Смотри, Дайгоро! Для увеличения силы удара нужно отталкиваться от канатов!  
— Эй, Дайгоро или как там тебя. В этом случае нужно обогнуть противника со спины и ударить по затылку…  
— Поворачиваешься — и локтем в горло!  
— Выбрасываешь руку и бьешь внутренней стороной перчатки…  
— Ха-ха-ха, думал, сможешь меня ударить?.. Получи коленом ниже пояса!  
— Наивная ты, Чайна. Сам король демонов не смог бы ударить меня ниже пояса… Ааай!  
— Ха-ха-ха! Ну и кто из нас наивен, а, мальчик? Я круче короля демонов! Это был обманный маневр!  
— Я притворялся. Ну ты и дура, раз купилась. Это тоже был обманный маневр. Наступаешь на ногу — удар предплечьем в лицо…  
— Нырок — подсечка!  
— Попкорн кончился, — с сожалением произнес босс Кагуры. — Шинпачи, ты не будешь есть этот попкорн, что у тебя в руке? Тогда отдай мне его обратно.  
— Курить охота, — проворчал полицейский.  
— Да вы же только запрещенные приемы и показываете! — закричал Шинпачи. — Как же бокс? Мы ведь должны были помочь Дайгоро!  
Обмен запрещенными ударами внезапно прекратился.  
— Шинпачи, — удивленно произнесла Кагура, — а чем мы, по-твоему, занимаемся? Мы учим Дайгоро драться с боксерами.   
— Чтобы победить боксера, нужно знать, как работать против боксера, — согласился Окита. — Ни один боксер не устоит, если врезать ему по…  
— Окита-сан! — возмутился Шинпачи. — Кагура-чан! Но ведь весь смысл в том, чтобы победить честно!   
Оба сделали такие лица, будто изо всех сил пытались не рассмеяться.  
— Что? — нахмурился Шинпачи.  
— Шинпачи, — Кагура сложила руки на груди и снисходительно улыбнулась, — спроси у Дайгоро, чего он хочет: победить Джо в честном бою или просто надавать ему так, чтобы мать родная не узнала? Дайгоро, скажи ему.  
— Конечно же, — фыркнул Дайгоро, — я хочу надавать ему так, чтобы мать родная не узнала. При чем тут бокс?   
Окита взглянул с одобрением.  
— Вот видишь, — кивнула Кагура. — Шинпачи, ты еще такой ребенок.  
— Тогда к чему была вся эта история с «Рокки»?! — вскричал Шинпачи.  
— «Рокки»? — босс Кагуры с отсутствующим видом почесал затылок. — Хороший фильм.   
— Хороший, — кивнула Кагура.  
— Посмотреть можно, — пробормотал хмурый полицейский.  
— Но Криду он сначала все равно продул, — презрительно поджал губы Окита. — И Лэнгу. Поэтому надо бить по…  
Шинпачи устало потер глаза и сказал:  
— Задолбали.

Сегодняшний день выдался по-настоящему замечательным, несмотря на то что это был последний день летних каникул. Дайгоро еще не делал домашнюю работу, но это было неважно.   
Мадао сидел на парковой скамейке и пах перегаром. Дайгоро молча сел рядом.  
— Что с руками? — спросил Мадао после минутного молчания.  
— Кое-кого побил, — отозвался Дайгоро.  
— Дети в наше время такие жестокие, — усмехнулся Мадао. — Меня вот тоже как-то раз побил один пацан… Но это потому, что я не бью детей, ты не подумай, что я слабак. Хотя рука у него была тяжелая, я тебе скажу. Отправил меня в нокаут одним ударом.  
Они снова помолчали.  
— Ты смотрел «Рокки»? — спросил наконец Дайгоро.  
Мадао взглянул удивленно.  
— Да.  
— И что думаешь?  
Мадао задумчиво посмотрел вверх и ответил:  
— Хороший фильм.

Возле входа в видеопрокат стояли монах и большая белая утка.  
— «Рокки», — сказал монах, — хороший фильм.  
Большая белая утка подняла табличку с надписью «Да».

**Author's Note:**

> *Луисвиллская губа – одно из прозвищ Мохаммеда Али, данное ему за острый язык, колкие рифмовки и четкую артикуляцию.  
> **Первый бой с Кеном Нортоном стал одним из пяти поражений Али. Почти весь бой Али боксировал со сломанной челюстью, поймав неудачный удар во втором раунде.


End file.
